The goal of this application is to enrich the hematology research workforce through the provision of a six-month educational and training experience in innovative technologies and conceptual paradigms related to blood science, in particular hemolysis-related vascular biology, at the University of Pittsburgh. The focus of the Pittsburgh Intensive Training in Hematology Research Program is training in experimental and translational hematology for graduate students, postdoctoral scientists, and junior faculty investigators. Its objective is to enhance skills development at key stages of the training of bloo scientists through a mentored didactic and hands-on practical course in experimental and translational hematology coupled with a pilot research project. It is intended primarily for graduate students pursuing PhD degrees who need to learn a specialized hematologic technique, early-stage postdocs interested in blood science who need an intensive course to catalyze a career switch to hematological research, and junior faculty investigators with a strong interest in developing a career in basic and translational sickle cell disease research. A total of 23 University of Pittsburgh academic core faculty from the broad disciplines of hematology/oncology, vascular biology, molecular biology, pharmacology, coagulation and thrombosis, transfusion medicine, and regenerative medicine at the University of Pittsburgh are available to provide a broad array of basic and translational research topics and study patient populations to carry out this project. The program is focused on multiple areas of hematology research including hemolysis-related vascular disorders, sickle cell disease, heme and iron metabolism and signaling, hematopoietic stem cell and iPS. Training will incorporate the learning of cutting edge hematologic methodologies that is applied to a clinical problem, leading to potentially novel therapeutic approaches or clinical studies in patients. Trainees will choose from a variety of advanced research hematology techniques and will have the option to pursue internship in thrombosis, and a patient-oriented sickle cell internship in Africa working on large patient cohorts. (End of Abstract)